Cats of the Clans Wiki:Character Art Project/Basic Guidelines
Basic Guidelines Project Leads *The project leads are the leader, deputy, and senior warriors. Current Project Leads: *Nightfall *Nightshine *Moonpelt *Birdpaw *If you need any help at all, the project leads will be there to help. *Only the project leads are allowed to archive, approve, and decline images. Image File Naming *When naming your image, please name it like so: "Name.rank.png". :Examples: Firefoot.warrior.png , Swiftkit.kit.png , Rivermoon.queen.png , Nightstar.leader.png , Spencer.rogue.png *You may abbreviate the rank if it is two words - :Examples: Softwish.mca.png , Sunblaze.mc.png , Petal.ph.png, Thorn.cg.png Reservations *Your reservation can only be up for 2 weeks, if you have not uploaded the image before then, the reservation will be removed. *You may not reserve an image that doesn't have a blank. *Be sure the character you want to do isn't reserved by somebody else already. If you miss it, and put the charart up for approval, the user who reserved it first has a say in whether you can do it or not. If you reserved it on the same day, it will be resolved with the help of the project leads. *You must reserve an image before posting it on the project talk page Image Amount and Limit *You can only have as many images as you can handle. For example: if you have several images for approval and some of them have the message 'Please work on this or it will be declined' then you must work on those before posting another image for approval *The charart limit is 35. If you post a charart over that limit it will automatically be declined, no exceptions. CBA Process *Project leads are the only one who can "CBA" (Comments Before Approval) images. Once a project lead has asked "Comments Before Approval?" on a charart, it means that they feel it's ready. After twenty four hours, the image will be approved by a project lead. However, 'comments before approval' really is asking, 'comments before approval?' which means that anyone can object to the image being ready, and give one last suggestion to how the image could be improved. If the comment or critique is irrelevant, and it is decided that it does not have to be done, then the CBA continues normally. If the tweak to the image is made, then the twenty four hours will start over. Declining *If the artist has not worked on the image for one week, then anybody can say, "Please work on this or it will be declined." However, only a project lead can actually decline and archive the image after four to five days of no response from the artist. Archiving *Project leads are the only users permitted to archive images and discussions. Behavior *Harassing other users will not be tolerated, and will result in a short ban from CAP. *When commenting and critiquing on a charart, being rude and disrespectful will not be tolerated, and could result in a short ban from CAP. Art Theft *Taking credit for someone else's art is a serious crime, and will result in a one week ban from CAP. This means no edits at all whatsoever to CAP, that includes the talk page and reservation table. *Even minor alterations without the permission of the artist to someone else's charart is still considered art theft. *If the ban is violated, this will result in a one week ban (from that point) from the wiki.